DEAD Lover's Lane
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: A rare moment of relaxation for Rei and Takashi turns into an even rarer moment of intimacy / Rei/Takashi


This was written because I wanted to write something steamy. I seriously tried to make it like that.

* * *

"You know, you didn't have to come with me," Takashi said, quietly walking down the stairs. Darkness greeted him at the bottom and most of the hall save for a few flickering lights near the gym doors.

Light foot steps came in behind him, and Rei answered, "Going by yourself would just be plain stupid, remember? Those things find you and you'll be dead, and we'd be none the wiser." She carried a small shotgun which she held in her hands, cocked and loaded

Takashi snorted, keeping his assault rifle ready for a fight should the need arise. "Sure, but just try to stay near me."

In truth Takashi didn't mind having some company, he just wished that it wasn't Rei who had decided to come with him. The others had problems to deal with, all minor as they made the Middle School their new base. Getting supplies was the main priority for everyone, but then came some…detours.

As he came into the light above the gymnasium doors, one could see that Takashi's hair and half of his face was covered in mostly dried blood. It had occurred during a firefight earlier in the day. Rei had fired her shotgun to kill one of 'them' and its brain matter happened to explode everywhere, mostly getting on Takashi. At the time he didn't pay much attention to it but after about thirty minutes the stench of undead brains (irony?) got to not only Takashi but everyone else around him.

Thus, he was looking to get washed up in the school's shower room, and Rei had decided to follow him to help be a look out. Takashi had argued but she insisted, and Rei never backed down when she wanted to get her point across.

The door the two stood before the door, the sign beside it read "Boy's Locker Room". Takashi sighed, "This is it." He turned to Rei, shouldering his rifle, "Alright, I'll try not to be too long. If you notice anything bad, tell me."

Rei looked at him with a glare, "You'd better not take long, because I need to wash up as well." Rei's school uniform shirt was partially covered in blood and the base of her neck had some dried blood on it as well. She wasn't as bad as Takashi was but she couldn't handle the smell. "So you got like five minutes."

Here we go, Takashi thought. "Why don't you go into the girl's shower if you want to shower so bad?"

Rei turned her eyes away, "Because the locker rooms aren't connected. We're separated by a wall. What if something were to happen to one of us? The other wouldn't know until after it was too late. I'd rather not tempt fate."

Takashi secretly agreed, "Well, I got the smell of blood on me, I'd rather not have to wear the smell for days on end, so I'm gonna wash my shirt at least. It will not take me long. Besides, you're pretty well armed." He looked at her shotgun, a 12 gauge pump-action known as the Ithaca that also had a red-dot sight and adjustable stock, it was a weapon that had rather strong recoil and wasn't easy to use under pressure. Still, Rei had insisted she have it and he didn't like to argue with her.

"Regardless, don't take long otherwise I'll go in there and drag your ass out," she threatened.

He didn't like that idea, and he nodded, "Alright, I'll see you in a few." He went on inside, the heavy wooden door swung behind him before Rei stopped it.

Takashi was grateful that the locker room was empty or both bodies and 'them', though some locker equipment and other miscellaneous items were strewn about the room showing signs of panic when the outbreak had spread to the other schools. There wasn't any blood either, and he hoped that the kids had managed to get away and not turn into 'them'.

He found some soap and shampoo from an abandoned locker and went to the shower area. It was separate from the locker area but a sharp turn and had four shower heads sticking out of the wall. The lights were still functioning properly. The best part of the shower area was that besides the way Takashi had taken to enter there was no other way in. Between the shower heads were walls that were shoulder height

Deciding that the shower at the far end was his best choice, Takashi went on down and placed his rifle in the nearby corner, in case something were to pop out and try to make a meal out of him he'd be able to react accordingly.

He took his shirt off and turned on the shower in front of him. "Please God let it be working." The water started to come out, hot and steamy, and Takashi gave a mental fist pump in triumph. He washed his shirt as best he could, using the shampoo to help with the cleaning. Seeing the blood go from the shirt to the floor before going down the drain made Takashi a bit sick, but he was glad to see that he was making progress. And it hadn't taken him more than three minutes to clean it. "Which means I might have enough time to clean myself before Rei comes in here." His tone was sarcastic, as he remembered what Rei had told him outside. Not that he believed her but he didn't want to test his girlfriend, especially when it came to her looks, and even before the outbreak she had been a looker in Takashi's eyes. Smarts and beauty things for a girl always had, because most were with one and not the other and yet Rei had been blessed with both.

"Hmph, better hurry," Takashi thought just as he started to remove the rest of his clothes until he was wearing nothing. Steam was beginning to cloud up the room a decent amount, as it was steaming hot, just the way he liked it. He set most of his clothes on a bench just outside the doorway but kept his gun with him as well as. He sighed in comfort as he returned to his shower. He just about got his head under the water when he thought he heard something.

"Takashi?"

That was definitely his name echoing through the showers, and the voice that had said it was definitely one he recognized.

He turned his head to the entrance and immediately crouched as Rei's head could be seen peeking around the corner.

Not knowing how long she had been there, Takashi's response was appropriate, "What the fuck do you think you're doing here!?" His shout made Rei duck back around the corner.

"Shhh!" She whispered loudly, "Keep it down!"

Takashi's face was as red as the shirt he had been wearing as he had both his hands covering his crotch, "Rei, what happened?"

"Thought you taking too long so I came to see if you were alright," she replied, low enough to keep from echoing but loud enough to where she could hear him.

Despite his wish to argue that he had just gotten to cleaning himself, Takashi decided not to. Now was not the time. Her reply seemed genuine, but he didn't seem convinced. "You couldn't wait any longer, could you?"

He heard her stomp her foot, meaning he had guessed right. "You try being patient with that smell knowing that a friend is hogging the shower just on the other side of the door."

He sighed and rolled his eyes, but remained crouched. "Whatever, just wait and I'll be done shortly." He turned his head back to Rei's direction and was about to stand up when he saw her peeking around again. He was beginning to get irritated, even though the steam was pretty much hiding him while he was sitting. "What?"

He stood up and turned his head when he saw her in her red bra walking into a shower stall, forcing himself to look away again.

"Rei—" he was about to protest but Rei spoke first, beating him to the punch.

She stopped walking three shower heads from Takashi. "I can't wait any longer, so I am going to get it over with. Even if it means I have to go co-ed in the shower with you," she said sternly, Takashi saw that she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. She looked in his direction, "Keep your eyes to yourself and I won't have to castrate you with my shotgun, got it?" She turned on the shower head in front of her and untied her hair.

Even from a distance he could tell that Rei was as uncomfortable as he was being this close, naked in a shower. Even with the other stall dividing them didn't quite help the situation.

 _The fuck did I do to deserve this?!_ Takashi thought, feeling his blood boil, and not to mention feeling a real nice sensation go between his legs.

Still, he tried to make the best of the situation and went and tried to take his time with cleaning himself, occasionally letting his eyes go over to Rei to make sure she was still there. She had a great deal of soap in her hair and she was lightly humming some tune Takashi didn't recognize as she ran her hands through her hair.

Deciding to try and take the dirty thoughts that were starting to form in his mind, Takashi decided to try and start a conversation, "So…how are you doing?"

Rei finished with her hair, it was all straight down her back, and she kept her back to Takashi despite the miniature wall separating them as well as the empty stall blocking his view. Despite being back together, she was still hesitant to show him her body. "I'm trying to resist the urge to hurry. I don't know when I will get another chance like this. Might as well take my time, right?"

Takashi nodded, suddenly finding himself appreciating the hot water going down his body, "Yeah…"

For a few moments there was nothing going on. Rei had kept her eyes off Takashi, and he did the same save for when he had to look near the door to make sure nothing was coming in and he got a glance at her. Of course, his hormones were disappointed to not see anything, but he didn't want to upset Rei. This was a time to relax and enjoy what few comforts were left in the world following the end of the Old World. He could appreciate her at another time if need be.

Sure being back together with his flame was something Takashi had wanted before the outbreak, but he had been an idiot and hadn't tried hard enough to win her back in the first place. Then all hell breaks loose and turns the world upside down, and Rei slowly came back into his arms. First it had been grief, the loss of her boyfriend being the reason for that, and then it was genuine affection that was brought to the surface over time. However, despite her affection, Rei had asked Takashi to act as if there was nothing going on between them whenever they were with the rest of the group. Takashi had not expected this request at the time, but due to the circumstances and reasons behind it he accepted it. He was just happy to have Rei back with him.

"Hey Rei, mind if I ask you something?"

For the first time since she had entered the shower, Rei looked in his direction, "Yeah?"

"When you said you wanted to be with me, what made you decide that?"

Rei seemed to hesitate, as it took her a moment to respond, "Well, let's just say that I was a bit slow to realize that while you were indecisive at the time, I realized that you were the better guy all along. I wish I had taken that idea to heart instead of hurting you like I did."

Takashi put his arms on the little wall in front of him, "I understand, though that's all in the past now, right?"

She turned to him, and smiled, "Yeah, it is. Maybe I should think more about what the future holds for us instead of what happened before."

Stepping back from the wall, Takashi couldn't help but feel better about Rei. She had definitely changed since the old days.

He had seen her turn the knobs for the shower to off, and she began to rinse out her hair, "I'm just about done."

"If you want to stick around and enjoy the water some more you can, because I'm going to be a few more minutes," Takashi said. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her nod once, and Takashi stuck his head under the water spout, drowning out the sound in the room as he tried to finish himself up.

A sudden touch on his back, different from the running water made him pull from under the spout like he had been struck by lightning, thinking one of 'them' had gotten into the room. However, a second touch, this one really gentle, went across his lower back. This made him stand up straight and not move, and the hand went up his back along his spine. Another hand went around his hip and went into the center of his abdomen. Hesitating to look down, Takashi saw it was a human hand gently caressing his toned abs. "Rei?"

After turning off the water spout he tried to look back over his shoulder, and the color of the hair he saw convinced him that it was indeed Rei, though he could not see her face he had this feeling in his gut that this was her.

"Takashi," Rei replied, laying her head on the back of Takashi's shoulder, and sighing. Her other hand went around to his front and joined the other in running across his skin, not to mention that her overly abundant chest was crushing against his back. This made him blush more, but not to the point where he felt he would faint, still the situation was very critical right now. Her tone was soft, "Mind if we have some alone time…?"

Takashi lowered his head, slightly hesitant to answer, "…Now?"

She answered with her hands going up to his sternum, "Please?"

He wasn't just hesitating because of the suddenness of the situation, but also because of the fact that Rei sounded…impassioned. She wanted it, but would he deny her some intimacy when they may never have another chance?

No, he would not deny her, or himself, happiness. Not this time.

Taking a deep breath, Takashi raised his hands to his chest and took Rei's into his before turning around very slowly. He saw her face first, cheeks flushed and her skin and hair soaking wet, the strong scent of flowers coming off her skin. She looked so vulnerable to him looking like that, which was against her character of trying to appear strong at all times. Despite this her legs trembled but thankfully Takashi was there to make sure she didn't fall. One of his hands went to the back of her head and he pushed her forward into a kiss. She gave in immediately to the pleasure he was offering her by fervently kissing back, barely breaking away except to breathe and gather herself for more.

Rei shifted herself so she was against the divider wall, and Takashi stayed in front of her, his hands going down her arms before she moved them to touch his sides and pull his body closer. The tips of her breasts grazed Takashi's chest, hardening quickly as he brought one hand up to gently squeeze one of them. She moaned into his mouth with glee before his other hand went to join the first. His hands, though inexperienced, seemed to be handling the size of the teen's breasts very well. Whenever she made a sound because of his touch he would repeat the exact same action a couple more times.

Takashi pulled back a little, looking at Rei, though she was gasping for breath, the little smile she gave him gave him the belief that she loved what she was getting. Still, he felt the need to ask, "You alright?"

She nodded once, she leaned back in towards him, hoping for some more of Takashi…

"Hey! Rei you in there?!" The sound of Saya Takagi's voice echoed loudly through the shower room, and Takashi was forced down by Rei in the moments before Saya had come into the room. "Rei? Where's Takashi?"

Rei put a hand on the back of Takashi's head and pressed him against her stomach while his hands had a hold of her hips, his face pressing against her navel, "Hey Saya, sorry it's taking so long."

"That doesn't answer my question though, where'd Takashi go?"

"I'm not too sure, but once I get done in here I'll help you find him," Rei said, lovingly running her hands through Takashi's hair. The poor guy was listening on this conversation from a better place anyway, so he didn't feel like he should get up. Least not with Saya around.

"Uh huh…alright, just hurry up. That guy is gonna lose his parts for leaving you alone like this when I get my hands on him," she said, and she turned and left.

Once she had heard the door open and close signaling Saya's exit, Takashi stood up as Rei still had her arms around him. "Well, that sucks. Our alone time is over."

Rei pulled him in, kissing his cheek, and whispered into his ear, "That's good enough for now."

* * *

A/N: They ever going to renew the manga? I swear I want to know what's going on, dammit!


End file.
